Breaking up is So Hard to Do
by Charity
Summary: Its about Charity and Miguel breaking up because he fell for Kay. Can true love win over in the end? Or as Charity says " Miguel will return to her if they are meant to be"


Breaking Up is Hard to Do  
  
I always thought that true love would last forever. I always thought that Miguel and me would be together forever. I never once thought that we would break up. That he would fall in love with Kay. But the truth of the matter is that we aren't together anymore, we did break up and he did fall in love with Kay. I can still remember that sad summer day.  
  
I was walking to Miguel's house. We had a date. He told me we had to talk, and I of course was excited because I thought he was going to tell me how much he loved me, how much he didn't ever want me to leave him again. After being in hell we had grown closer. Closer then I thought possible. We were going to be graduating soon and I thought that maybe he would ask me to marry him that night.  
  
I knocked on the door and Miguel opened it. He took my hand and led me inside. I saw Kay sitting there on the couch. She had smile on her face, which it looked like she was trying to hide.  
  
"What's going on Miguel? Why is Kay here? Aren't we going out tonight?" I looked at him worried that something was wrong. Trust me what I was about to find out, nothing in the world could prepare me for this.  
  
He looked in my eyes as if he were about to cry. He took my hand in his and we sat out the couch too. "Charity… I…I don't know how to tell you. You mean so much to me…"  
  
"Miguel sweetie, you look like you are going to cry, what in the world is wrong with you. Whatever it is we can get through. I love you and I know you love me… we have been through so much Miguel, please tell me what is wrong with you?" I begged him to tell me what was wrong.  
  
Just as I saw Miguel's mouth start to open to speak Kay blurted out it. She beat him to what he wanted to say but I knew he would have said it nicer. "He doesn't love you anymore! He loves me! It's over between you two. He loves me not you!"  
  
As she said that I felt my heart breaking into a million pieces. All the happiness inside me turned to mush. Sadness filled me. I felt the pull at my heart. My heartbeat was racing. I looked at Miguel with warm tears dripping down my face. I got up and immediately let go of his hand. "Is… is this true Miguel? Are you in love with Kay?"  
  
I didn't even need to hear his answer because I knew in my heart that it was true. He slowly nodded his head. "Charity, I'm so sorry… I never meant for this to happen."  
  
  
I couldn't stay there. I didn't want them to see my pain and my tears. So I ran. I ran out of the house and went to the only place I could think of… the carnival… or at least where it would be soon.  
  
The Carnival….two years ago I had made my way here with my mother, venturing into what I thought would be my future.  
  
***Flasback***  
  
"Oh I am so sorry!"  
  
"Its okay, its just a shirt"  
  
"But its such a nice shirt, I hope I didn't ruin it."  
  
"No, anyways it was my fault"  
  
"No I should have been looking where I was going"  
  
At that moment I knew that we were connected somehow and that in my heart I knew I loved him  
  
***end of flasback***  
  
"The memories we have shared my sweet Miguel… I shall never forget. I'll cherish those memories forever and ever. " I softly said as memories flowed through my head. Tears trickled down my face as I started to sob. I felt a soft hand on my shoulder.  
  
I turned around and saw Miguel. He looked like he was about to cry." Charity, I never wanted to hurt you… I wanted us to be together forever…. But Kay she…"  
  
"I don't want to hear it Miguel please… If you came to rub it in please don't. " I was about to cry full force.  
  
"Charity you know I love you… I'll always love you. I mean we have been through so much that if anything ever were to happen to you… I'd die…" He touched my face.  
  
I pulled away. "Don't… that's not true anymore… you love Kay now.. " I hated the thought of not being with him. I had to face reality though. He wasn't mine anymore. Kay had stolen his heart. "Miguel I…I'm happy for you…. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy…" I blurted out  
  
"Charity are you serious?" He looked shocked  
  
"Yes I am Miguel, if Kay is what makes you happy, I'm happy for you then. You cant ask me just to forget about us though… "  
  
"No, never Charity! I loved what we shared….I would never ask you to do that"  
  
"Its just memories now…the past… but I'll never forget… never forget that I was loved by you" I slowly kissed him one last time and walked by him. I knew he watched me leave but I couldn't bring myself to turn around and look at him.  
  
Tears kept rolling down my face as I left him. "I have to let you go Miguel.. it's the only way I can see if we truly are meant to be." I wiped the tears away "If you really are my true love, and we are meant to be, then you will return to be someday. I have to believe in my heart that you will return to me someday because I love you so much" I softly finishing saying.  



End file.
